For You
by DaughterofPosiden373
Summary: This is what I thought should have happened in Enshadowed. oneshot Varen/Isobel


I clutched Varen's jacket to my chest, taking deep breaths as I brought his scent inside me slowly. The images flooding my mind were of this jacket being given to me by Reynolds when he told me Varen was safe and out of the Dreamworld. The next day, my peaceful world was shattered when a police officer showed up on my doorstep to inform me that Varen had, in fact, not returned home. As I recovered, I resolved that I must set off to go and find him. I knew where he was and I had to save him from Dreamworld. Time had a way of sliding away into the nights and into the next days as I waited for my journey to begin.

Two months have passed since I last saw Varen; two months since I last kissed him. I miss him very much. But it will be five more days before I would have a chance or at least hoped I would have a chance to start my quest. People say, every year on January 19, Edgar Allen Poe's birthday, a ghostly man will come out of nowhere and lay a flower on Poe's grave. This is where my journey will begin. I believe that man is Reynolds. And I hope he will take me to the Dreamworld to save my Varen.

(Five days later)

Tonight, I will have to sneak into the graveyard where Poe is buried to wait for the man with the flower. My friend, Gwen, is coming with me as, what she claims to now be: a scout. Approaching Poe's grave, we easily figure out there are a lot of fans for the strange flower bearing ghost that comes to the grave, which makes the start of this adventure even harder. I don't care. We have a little time, so I start watching and waiting for the opening I will need to get to this man. All I know is I just need to get to Varen and explain everything. I do not know what he thinks of me, about me leaving him in Dreamland; and I am certain he could not love me anymore. But even if he doesn't, I still have to save him; no matter the price.

(Midnight)

It is finally time for man with the flower to make his appearance. I see a shape of a man in a hat walking slowly up to the grave, the crowd of fans parting slightly, as though there were hands around each one's shoulders guiding them away from the shadowy figure. It is the ghost I know as Reynolds.

"Reynolds" I called loud enough for him to hear me but not enough to distract the crowd. He turned his head, looking at me. I took a step out from my hiding place. "Do not even think of disappearing. I need to talk to you now." I said, hoping it was strong enough to hold his interest.

He slowly started walking toward me until he was standing right in front of me, the crowd unable to see me.

"Isobel, what are you doing here on this rather cool night?" He asked, waving his arm slowly as though displaying the graveyard, his voice relaxed, charming.

"You know why," I said, looking him in the eye, hoping he could see the hatred I had for him.

"Yes, I guess I do." His voice sounded amused, but his body slightly flinched and he looked away from my eyes. I thought he might try to flee. "I won't take you back there," he continued. I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous. I am only trying to protect you."

"It is not your job to protect me. I need him and I need to get to him. You lied to me and told me he was safe. But he is nowhere near safe with her, because in the end she will kill him. We both know it, so please, help me save him." I said, my eyes now begging for him to understand.

"I cannot. I am so sorry, but I have to protect you, they asked me to."

"Who? Who asked you to protect me?" I asked.

"You know who," he said.

"Okay. Well, now I am asking you to protect Varen. Please, Reynolds, I love him. I don't know what I will do without him. I know I am not doing too well without him now."

I could see him trying to fight my request. I could see him going back and forth, wanting to protect me, wanting to help me. I willed him to want to help me.

"Ok. I will take you," he said reluctantly.

"Thank you," I said grabbing onto his arm, truly relieved he chose to help me.

(In Dreamworld with Varen)

"You shouldn't be here," Varen said as I walk into the room. His back was to me and he was all the way across the room.

"I know, Varen, but I need you. I miss you. And remember, I promised I would come back for you no matter what. I meant it and I would have been here sooner," I quickly poured out, "but you made Reynolds promise to protect me so he told me you were ok. Now I made him promise to protect you." When I finished, I was now standing right behind him. I laid my hand flat on his back, he turned with fluid speed.

"Isobel," he said sharply.

I looked into his eyes and gasped. They were pitch black again, not the normal green.

"Varen," I said softly, begging him with my eyes to return to his normal self.

"Go Isobel! Go now and forget about me." He said trying to turn away from me. But I grabbed his arm before he could complete his turn.

"No," I continued softy, "I will not leave; never again will I leave you." I said. His eyes shifted back to the beautiful green I love.

"Please, Isobel…" he started saying.

"Please, Isobel, it is not safe for you..." I interrupted him, with a bit of mocking in my voice. "Well, guess what, it is not safe for you either. So, either I stay with you here or," I pause, taking a deep breath, "please, you come home with me until we can figure out a way to become safe," I said.

"I can't," he said, looking a bit defeated. "I won't put you in more danger then I already have."

"Don't you get it, I don't care. I need you. Please come back to me." I said as I slipped my hand into his ringed covered one. "Please," I quietly murmured again. He bent down and rested his forehead against mine; his green eyes looking into mine deeply; a soft smile forming on his mouth.

"For you, I would do anything." He whispered.


End file.
